Dreams Can Come True
by SilverPoisons
Summary: Ebony Rune, has had strange dreams about a strange man in a special blue box. She usually writes them off as dreams, but when she and her best friend encounter the strange man, she begins to believe that maybe dreams can come true.


**Disclaimer. I don't own anything, but Ebony.**

Chapter 1- THE SNOWMEN.

3 Person P.O.V.

On a cold December night in 1842, two woman walked out of a pub known as the Rose and Crown, carrying two tankards. One of the girls has Fiery red and orange coloured hair, fair skin, a tall curvy figure and burning violet eyes. The other soft brown hair, with eyes to match, creamy like skin and a figure much like the first. The red head was giggling about something the other had said.

"Clara, I can't believe you did that!" The red headed one exclaimed.

"Well, he was being a right and proper bastard, Ebony!" Clara defended.

"Yes well, you didn't have to tell him that!" Ebony protested, placing her tankard on a near by barrel. Clara after a moment followed. Both girls ignored the man walking down the street. The girls attention now, has been diverted by a snowman that had magically appeared out of nowhere.

Clara turns to look down the street where the man is and she calls out in curiosity "Did you make this snowman?"

Ebony who was paranoid after all the story's her father told her, about murderers jabs Clara in the side and hisses her name in warning. Clara ignores Ebony and continues waiting for his answer.

"No." Was all he said, before he continued walking.

"Well, who did? Cos it wasn't there a second ago. It just appeared, from nowhere." Ebony said with curiosity in her voice. Thinking the man would ignore them. But the man stops, turns around, sparring them a quick glance before slipping on a pair of glasses. He walks towards them slowly, stopping in front of the snowman. He studies the snowman for a moment than pinches some snow between his fingers.

"Maybe it's snow that fell before. Maybe it remembers how to make snowmen." The man says mysteriously.

Clara gives him a look before asking, "What, snow that can remember? That's silly."

Ebony gives a snort of amusement from behind them.

"What's wrong with Silly?" The man asks, a bit defensively.

Ebony walks forward and links arms with Clara, before they both say "Nothing. Still talking to you, ain't we?"

The man gives them a brief look of surprise and noticed they didn't seem bothered by the fact they booth answered at the same time. The man gives them a small smile before taking off his glasses and slipping them away. "What's your names?" The man asks.

"Clara." Clara answered. He looks expectantly at Ebony.

"I'm not telling you my name, you could be a murderer!" Ebony says.

"If I'm a murderer, why are you still here?" He asks.

Before Ebony could defend herself Clara butts in and says "Her name's Ebony."

He gives them a smile, turns around and start walking away. "Nice names. Clara and Ebony. You should definitely keep them. Goodbye!" He says over his shoulder.

Clara stands there a moment before chasing after him, leaving Ebony to follow.

Clara reaches him just as he walks down the next street over, putting her hands on her hips. Ebony catches up just as Clara calls out, "Oi! Where are you going? I thought we were just getting acquainted."

The man turns around with a soft smile before saying "Those were the days."

He continues walking off to hear Ebony's smug shout after him, "Look at you being vague and avoiding questions, just like a Doctor!"

He falters a minute before continuing on. Clara and Ebony turn back for the pub and pause when they hear a carriage driver call to the horses. Clara looks down the way the man walked, throws down her apron and runs after him. She spots the carriage and pursues it, with Ebony close behind.

INSIDE THE CARRIAGE:

The Man sits in the carriage, an old-fashioned speaker hanging from the roof. A woman's voice comes over the speaker.

''How refreshing to see you taking an interest again. Are they nice?'' The woman asks.

"I just spoke to them!" The man defends.

''And made your usual impact, no doubt.'' The woman muses

"No, no impact at all. Those days are over." The man says with a warning voice

"You can't help yourself." She says, "It's the same story, every time. And it always begins with the same two words."

"She'll never be able to find me again, she doesn't even have the name. Doctor - what two words?" He asks

Clara drops her head through the flap at the top of the carriage. "Doctor? Doctor who?" She asks. The carriage jerks to a stop. The man gets out of the carriage, checks both ways to see Ebony walking slowly towards them. Clara climbs off the roof of the carriage.

"Strax, will you go fetch Miss Ebony." The man says pointing down the road at Ebony. The driver gets down before walking to Ebony. Clara gives him a suspicious look.

"Clara if you get in the carriage I'll answer all your questions, deal?" He asks. She nods at him before sliding in. After a moment Strax appears with a panting Ebony. She doesn't say anything, just glares at him and jumps in. The man slams the door shut, locking it with his sonic screwdriver and sits in the driver seat. Strax jumps up and starts the carriage up again.

5 MINUTES LATER:

The carriage had stopped in front of The Great Intelligence Institute, The man now known as the Doctor was standing next to Strax as he observed the building with futuristic technology, known as binoculars. Strax lowers them and asks the Doctor, "They've taken samples from snowmen all over London. What do you suppose they're doing in there?"

The Doctor squats on the ground and runs his hand through the snow.

"This snow is new. Possibly alien. When you find something brand new in the world, something you've never seen before, what's the next thing you look for?" The Doctor explains.

"A grenade?" Strax replies,

"A profit. That's Victorian values for you!" The doctor exclaims standing to face Strax.

"I suggest a full frontal assault with automated laser monkeys, scalpel mines and acid." Strax suggests cheerfully.

"Why?" Was all the doctor asks,

"Couldn't we at least investigate?" Strax suggests hopefully.

"It's none of our business." The doctor says sharply.

"Sir, permission to express my opposition to your current apathy?" Strax asks,

The doctor walks to a shop and leans up against it, "Permission granted." He says,

Strax nods with thanks and says "Sir, I am opposed to your current apathy."

Clara in the background yells out a muffled cry "Let me out of here!"

Ebony enraged in fury yells at Clara "I said he could've been a murderer!"

The doctor completely ignores them and begins saying, "Thank you, Strax. And if ever I'm in need of advice from a psychotic potato-dwarf" he grabs Strax's head , "You'll certainly be the first to know."

He releases his head.

"But if the snow is new and alien, shouldn't we be making some attempt to destroy it? Be reasonable!" Strax tries to reason.

The doctor puts a finger to strax lips. Behind them the carriage starts rocking back and forth.

Clara's muffled voice yells again,"Let me out!"

Ebony says to Clara "Shush up, it did not work the first 15 times, it's not going to work now!"

The doctor, who is still ignoring them says angrily "It is not our problem. Over a thousand years of saving the universe, Strax, you know the one thing I learned? The universe doesn't care."

Clara tries again "Oi, Doctor! Let me out!"

Ebony explains to her "He's ether ignoring us or he can't hear us!"

Clara then retaliates by saying "We can't give up either."

"Now, we have a problem of our own to worry about." He says walking to the carriage door and opens the door. Clara frightened about what Ebony has said, presses her self against the other side pulling Ebony back with her. The doctor slides inside and sits across form them.

"Don't worry. No-one's going to hurt you." The doctor says soothingly.

Ebony snorts in amusement, "If your not gonna hurt us, why did you kidnap us!?" Ebony demands.

"I didn't kidnap you, you got in the carriage all by yourself!" The Doctor defends himself,

Clara not paying attention to what there saying sees Strax, "What is that thing?" She asks curiously.

"Silence, boy!" Strax demands, a bit offended

"That's Strax and as you can see, he's easily confused." The doctor begins explaining,

"Silence, girl. Sorry, lad." Strax apologises.

"Sontaran. Clone warrior race - factory produced, whole legions at a time. Two genders is a bit further than he can count." The doctor finishes.

"Sir, do not discuss my reproductive cycle in front of enemy girls! It's embarrassing." Strax says embarrassed.

The doctor whispers to them, "Typical middle child of six million."

"Who are you? " Clara asks impatiently.

"It doesn't matter because you're about to forget that you and I ever met." He says to them, before turning to Strax. "We'll need the worm."

"Sir." Strax says before leaving.

"You'll need the what? The worm? What worm? You ain't putting no worm near me!" Ebony demands

"Don't worry, it won't hurt, but one touch on your bare skin and you'll lose the last hour of your memory." He explains. He looks over to the door and sees Strax standing there empty-handed

"Where is it?" The doctor asks

"Where's what, sir?" Strax asks confused.

"I sent you to get the memory worm." The doctor explains.

"Did you? When? Who's he? What are we doing here? Look, it's been snowing!" Strax exclaims even more confused than usual.

"You didn't use the gauntlets, did you?" The doctor asks with a sigh

"Why would I need the gauntlets? Do you want me to get the memory worm?" He asks

10 MINUTES LATER.

Strax is lying in the snow, trying to locate the memory worm, under the carriage. The doctor stood by with Clara and Ebony. "Can you see it?" The doctor asks for the 8th time.

"I think I can hear it." Strax says for the first time.

The doctor looks over at Clara, who is trying to hide a smile and Ebony who is smirking openly.

"Oi, don't try to run away, stay where you are." He says pointing at them.

"Why would we run? We know what's going to happen next - and it's funny." Ebony says smugly.

" What's funny?" He asks curiously.

"Your little pal, for a start. Ugly little fella, isn't he?" Clara says avoiding the question.

"Maybe. He gave his life for a friend of mine once." The doctor says, not noticing the evasion.

"Then how come he's alive?" Clara asks.

"Another friend brought him back. I'm not sure all his brains made the return trip!" The doctor explains.

"Neither am I." Ebony says amused.

"I can see it." Strax exclaims, ignoring there conversation.

"Oooh! Can you reach it? Have you got it?" The doctor asks excitedly.

"Got what, sir?" Strax asks confused.

Ebony picks up a large pair of gloves as Clara points at them and say. "Because these are the gauntlets, aren't they?

"Sir! Emergency! I think I've been run over by a cab!" Strax yells worriedly.

5 MORE MINUTES LATER.

The doctor stands up off the ground, from which he was currently lying on, with the squirming worm in the grasp of the gauntlets. As Strax had wondered off to fetch the container for the worm.

The doctor says"There you go. One touch and you lose about an hour of your memory. Let it bite you and you could lose decades," he shoves the worm in a jar Strax had handed him, "And you're still not trying to run."

"We don't understand how the snowman built itself. We'll run once you've explained." Clara defends, as the doctor give Strax back the jar to put away.

"Some of us don't understand" Ebony mutters drawing a curious look from the doctor.

"Clara and Ebony who?" He asks,

"Doctor who?" Clara and Ebony shoot back.

"Oh, dangerous question." The doctor says smugly.

"What's wrong with dangerous?" Clara counters.

"The snow emits a low level telepathic field..." The doctor starts to explain, as Clara turns to see the snowman, that Ebony already noticed.

"Our snowman..." Ebony breaths

"…seems to reflect people's thoughts and memories and because it's unusual, somehow it carries a previous shape and..." The doctor rambles on oblivious.

"No, Doctor! " Clara exclaims, she grabs the doctor by the arm and points at the snowman, "Our snowman!"

"Ah! Interesting. Well, were you guys thinking about it?" He asks curiously.

The start to approach the snowman, only to stop when Clara and Ebony both say "Yes."

Another snowman appears next to the first.

"Well, stop." The doctor demands

They turn to run in the other direction only to be stopped by a third snowman.

"Clara, Ebony, stop thinking about the snowmen!" He demands again.

More snowmen appear and open their mouths. The doctor kneels down, puling the two girls with them and grips there hand in his.

"Get down! Clara, Ebony, listen to me, the snow is feeding off your thoughts." He says quickly.

"I don't understand." Clara says, as Ebony nods in understanding.

"You're caught in their telepathic field, they're mirroring you. The more you think about them, the more they appear. Imagine them melting, picture it, picture them melted!" He explains.

Clara, Ebony and the doctor all close their eyes and soon they feel a splash of cold water as the snowman melt and they open their eyes

"Well, very good - very, very good! " The doctor exclaims standing and laughs.

"Is that going to happen again?" Ebony asks curiously

"If it does, you know what to do about it." The doctor says

"Unless we forget." Ebony points out. The doctor ignores her jab and walks them towards the carriage.

"Don't come looking for me - forget about me. You understand?" He asks

Ebony jumps in, Clara slowly gets in the carriage asking, "What about the snow? Shouldn't we be warning people?"

"Not my problem. Merry Christmas!" He says closing the door, than turns to Strax who had seated himself in the driving seat, "Take them back where we found them"

"Sir." Strax says.

The doctor walks away and Strax drives off to reveal Clara and Ebony had gotten out to follow the doctor.

5 MINUTES LATER:

Ebony P.O.V.

We followed the mysterious man, known as the doctor all cross London to his TARDIS. What I did not tell Clara was that I've been dreaming of this man, with his friends and wife, his blue box, of his adventures and many faces. I also dreamed of him walking past clara and Clara calling out to him. But in all those dreams I was not there, not even the ones Clara was in. I look up and see Clara hiding behind a tree. I rush over to her and follow her lead. I peer around it to see the doctor jump over a wrought-iron fence and into a park. He looks around cautiously before slipping his hands in his pockets, saunters towards the middle of the park while whistling "Silent Night". He looks around once again, and I duck behind the tree. A couple seconds later I peer around the tree again with Clara and see him jump up and pull down an invisible ladder, he climbs up it and the ladder slowly rises becoming invisible once again. Clara and I walk over to the spot where the ladder appeared and we look up at the empty sky. Clara looks over at me and asks, "Are you going to jump or am I?"

I give Clara a look and she lets out a groan. She walks forwards a few steps and jumps up and tries to reach the ladder only to land on her backside, I suppress a snicker as she glares up at me. She stands up and mutters, "Come on."

Clara jumps up one more time and grasps the ladder and pulls it down with a victorious smile. Clara climbs up the ladder with me following behind her. We turn around to see had some people walking bye.

"Hello," Clara says waving, she turns to me with a thought full expression on her face.

"We're invisible!" I exclaim excited, "Think of all the barstards we can get revenge on!"

Clara shots me a look before We both turn around and stare at the staircase behind us.

"An invisible staircase." Clara muses. We walk towards it and begin the climb.

Clara and I climb the staircase that reaches high above London, the ladder below slowly retracts. We climb the stairs all the way up to the clouds. A cold breeze chills us when we reach the top and we pull our shawls tighter around our Victorian dresses. We both stare at the stars in wonder, we slowly look around and notice the doctors TARDIS. I smile as I remember my jab at him about being a doctor. Clara and I take tentatively steps forwards on to the surprisingly solid cloud. Clara reaches out and knocks on the TARDIS door, we bolt around the TARDIS when we hear a noise from Inside. We quickly rush around the TARDIS in hopes that the doctor wouldn't notice us. We hear the door creak open.

"Hello?" The doctor calls out.

Clara and I move towards the back of the TARDIS as the doctor steps out and walks forward.

"Hello?" He calls out again, as he walks around it.

We reach the front just as he reaches the back and we run down the stairs and Clara drops her shawl. We rush down just as we hear a last, "Hello?" From the doctor hoping he did not see us.

THE NEXT MORNING

I wake up with a smile and peer over at Clara's bed to see her already sitting up looking at our bags on the chair. I beam over at her and say "Finally!"

We both start giggling. today was the day Clara and I go back to see the children. I rush out of bed and into the bathroom, "I bags the bathroom first!" I call over my shoulder as Clara groans into her pillow.

OUTSIDE THE PUB, STILL MORNING

Clara and I walk out to see all the snow had melted in the night.

"Look at that. Must have thawed in the night." Clara notes.

We turn back to the innkeeper Bob Chilcott, the innkeeper standing in the doorway.

"I'm begging you Clara, Ebony, I'm on my knees." He groans.

"Elsie and Ruth are back this afternoon - we were only helping out. We've got our own work to get back to." I point out.

"What work? Why won't you ever tell us." He begs.

"You'd never believe us!" Clara says, blowing him a kiss as we walk towards the carriage. I stifle my amusement, as Bob begged us to tell him. But I am pretty sure he will never guess were governesses.

"I wish to look after Digby!" I say to Clara. She just rolls her eyes at me as we hop inside.

EXT. LATIMER HOUSE, FRONT, DAY

The carriage pulls up in front of the house. We step out of the carriage now wearing a gown befitting someone of a higher station. We walk towards the maid.

"Alice, how smart you look today." Clara and I say in greeting, in a posh voice.

Alice was used to us speaking in union just points out, "The governess should enter by the back door, unless accompanied by the children."

Clara and I just share a smile with her.

"And how are the children? Excited about tomorrow?" I ask,

"Francesca, same as ever. Digby says he missed you every day. Captain Latimer wants to see you." Alice informs us

"Of course." Clara says as we pick up our bag, walk inside and Clara stops at the doorway, "Every day?"

"Twice on Saturdays." Alice says amused

"That's better." Clara says happily.

LATIMER HOUSE, LATIMER'S STUDY, DAY

We knock on Latimer office door and enter.

"Captain Latimer." We greet.

Captain Latimer turns around and smiles as he sees Clara standing behind me.

"Ah. Miss Montague, Miss Clearwater you're back." He says in hello.

"In time for Christmas. Apologies for our brief absence, and Miss Clearwater was a great help - as family illness is so unpredictable. You wanted to see us?"

"Francesca has been having nightmares." Latimer explains.

"Young girls often do." Clara consoles.

"Every night this week, she says. Won't tell me about them." He continues

"Perhaps if you asked her in the right way, there's no-one she'd rather tell." I suggest

"Children are not really my area of expertise..." Latimer says defensively.

"They are, however, your children." Clara says

"You have, if I may say, a remarkable amount of wisdom in these matters, for one so... very pretty, Miss Montague. Young, I mean." Latimer says stumbling.

"We'll see to the children now." Clara says amused.

As we leave I whisper to Clara, "He fancies you!"

Clara just elbows me.

LATIMER HOUSE, BACK GARDEN, DAY

We walk out side as to see Francesca and Digby playing tag. When the children spotted us they ran over and stopped when they were in front of us.

"Miss Montague!" Francesca says excited to see Clara.

"Miss Clearwater, you're back!" Digby exclaimed in glee.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Clara scolded them.

"Good morning, Miss Clearwater, Miss Montague." Digby says

"Good morning, Miss Montague, Miss Clearwater." Francesca says

"Good morning, Francesca. Good morning, Digby." We both say shaking their hands. "Christmas Eve is the most thrilling day, don't you think? Now, what have you two been up to while I've been away?" Clara asks

"I did seven drawings and we saw a dead cow." Digby says with glee.

"Well, how exciting, did anyone move it!" I say with interest, while Clara suppressed a look of disgust.

"No one really cared about the cow Miss Clearwater, but Francesca looked quite ill." Digby exclaims before turning to Clara. "Do your secret voice!" He demands.

Clara looks around before bending over and using her real voice, "'Ello, mates!"

The children laugh.

LATER

Clara sits next to Francesca on a bench while Digby and I play with a ball.

"They're not exactly nightmares. Just dreams." Francesca says to Clara, as Digby and I listen in.

"About our old governess - the one who died." Digby says in a taunting voice, "She's haunting Frannie from beyond the grave!"

"Haven't you spoken to your father about this?" Clara asks looking at the window of Latimer's study.

"You can't talk about things like that to Daddy." Francesca explains.

"You could try." Clara suggested

"Do you want to see where she died?" Digby asks randomly, Clara and I look at each other and follow them to the front of house.

LATIMER HOUSE, FRONT, DAY

Digby lead us to the pond as Clara, Francesca and I follow.

"She fell in there. And then it froze, she was in the ice for days and days. I hated her. She was cross all the time. In Frannie's dream, she's still down there, waiting to come back." Digby explained.

"Everything else has thawed, but this pond..." Clara says tapping the ice, "It's still frozen."

I look off into the distance as I remember what the doctor said about the snow, 'The snow is feeding off your thoughts - the more you think about the snowmen, the more they appear.'

I kneel in front of Francesca and take her hands in mine, "Frannie, this is important. You dream about her. What do you dream?"

Francesca looks into my eyes seriously as she says, "She's cross with me. She says I've been bad and she's going to come out of the pond and punish me!"

"When?" I ask

"She said she'd come back for Christmas. Tonight." She informs me.

"I think Frannie's gone mad, don't you? I think she needs a doctor." Digby suggests.

I turn to Clara with a knowing look.

PARK, DAY

Clara and I run into the park where we followed him, and look up the sky.

"Doctor! Doctor!" Clara yells, and I move a little away from her, as people stop to watch her.

A man from behind us asks, "What's she looking at?"

Another man answers, "She's asking for a doctor."

Clara pays no attention to them as she continues to yell, "Doctor!"

A woman comes up to us and makes shushing noises.

"Now then, that's enough noise! We don't want to attract attention, do we?" The woman asks cautiously

"We're looking for the Doctor. Do you know about him?" Clara asks, linking her arm with mine

"The Doctor? Doctor who?" The woman says

We study the woman and nod our heads.

VASTRA'S CONSERVATORY, DAY

We walk towards the conservatory, only to be blocked by Strax.

"Do not attempt to escape or you will be obliterated! May I take your coat?" Strax says in greeting.

I give Strax an amused look as we pass him our coat and hat. When he has them he finally moves aside. We walk inside only to see a lizard lady sitting in a high-back cane chair, with two more matching ones nearby and sipping on a red drink. Clara and I freeze at the sight of her and stare in wonder. The woman who's name we learned is Jenny, orders "Sit."

The lizard lady sets her glass down on the table commenting, "There are two refreshments in your world the colour of red wine. This is not red wine."

Clara and I sit.

"Madame Vastra will ask you questions. You will confine yourself to single word responses. One word only, do you understand?" Jenny informs us.

"Why?" Clara wonders

"Truth is singular - lies are words, words, words. You met the Doctor, didn't you?" Madame Vastra answers.

"Yes." Clara and I answer,

"And now you've come looking for him again. Why?" Madame Vastra asks,

"Take your time. One word only." Jenny warns.

"Curiosity." I answer,

"About?" Madame Vastra asks,

"Snow." We both say,

"And about him?"

"Yes." Clara answers,

"What do you want from him?"

"Help." Clara answers

"Why?"

"Danger." Clara answers,

"Why would he help you?"

"Kindness." I say

"The Doctor is not kind." Vastra informs us.

"No?" Clara asks

"No. The Doctor does not help people. Not anyone, not ever. He stands above this world and doesn't interfere in the affairs of its inhabitants. He is not your salvation, nor your protector. Do you understand what I'm saying to you?"

"Words." I say and I see Jenny smile from the Conner of my eye.

"He was different once, a long time ago. Kind, yes. A hero, even, a saver of worlds. But he suffered losses which hurt him. Now he prefers isolation to the possibility of pain's return. Kindly choose a word to indicate your understanding of this."

"Man." I answer. Vastra looks over at Jenny who nods her head.

"We are the Doctor's friends. We assist him in his isolation but that does not mean we approve of it. So... a test for you. Give me a message for the Doctor. Tell him all about the snow and what fresh danger you believe it presents, and above all, explain why he should help you." Clara takes a deep breath, while I think about it and Vastra places her hand on Clara's mouth, "But do it in one word. You are thinking it is impossible that such a word exists, or that you could even find it. Let's see if the gods are with you."

TARDIS

3rd PERSON P.O.V.

The doctor sat in the TARDIS reading a novel in the muted blue light when the phone rings, the doctor answers in a annoyed tone and says, "Yes, what? I'm trying to read!"

"Miss Clara, Miss Ebony and their concerns about the snow. I gave them the one-word test." Vastra informs him,

"Always pointless. What did they say? Well? Well?" Doctor says hurriedly,

"Well both of them answered at the same time, which by the way is rather creepy..." Vastra says getting cutoff by the doctor who demands,

"I don't care, just what did they say!"

"Pond." Vastra says in a very smug tone, As the Doctor stares ahead, stunned and removes his glasses. "Strax has already suggested where to start investigating."

GREAT INTELLIGENCE HQ, STUDY, DAY

A man named, Simeon is sitting at his desk writing on some papers.

"Danger. Danger." The glob says,

"What's wrong?, Simeon asks standing and walks over to the globe,

"There is danger here. An intelligence. An intelligence beyond anything else in this time and place." The globe explains.

The door opens and a clerk enters the room and says, "Dr Simeon, sir, there's someone demanding to see you."

"No callers, not in here, not ever. Did he leave his name?" Simeone says,

"Sir... it's Sherlock Holmes!" The clerk says excitedly,

The doctor barges in the office wearing an Inverness cape, a deerstalker hat and carrying a cane. The doctor points his cane at Simeone and says, "Ooh, nice office. Big globey thing. Now, shut up, don't tell me! I see from your collar stud you have an apple tree and a wife with a limp. Am I right?"

"No." Simone says

"But you've got a wife?" The doctor asks hopefully,

"No."

"Bit of a tree? Bit of a wife? Some apples? Come on, work with me here".

"I enjoy The Strand magazine as much as the next man but I am perfectly aware that Sherlock Holmes is a fictional character. Get out!"

The doctor than points his cane at the clerk and asks, "Do you have a goldfish named Colin?"

"No." The clerk says leaving.

"Thought not. Now... Ooh! I see this is one of your business cards – " the doctor says picking up a card and holding it up in Simeon's face, "it says so on the front!"

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Simone asks,

"This." The doctor answers running over to the globe and swings at it with his cane, "Wakey, wakey!"

"That is highly valuable equipment," Simone says tightly, griping the cane to stop the doctor from swinging at the Globe. "you must step away now."

"We are the Intelligence." The globe finally says,

"Oh! Talking snow. I love new things." The doctor says excited,

"You are not of this world." The globe, now the Intelligence states

"Takes one to SNOW one! Right, let's see." He begins rambling, walking around globe, "Multi-nucleate, crystalline organism with the ability to mimic and mirror what it finds" he taps the glass as his ramble comes to the end,"Looks like snow. Isn't snow."

"You must leave here now!" Simone says sharply.

"Shut up, I'm making deductions, it's very exciting. Now, what are you, eh?" The doctor says pacing, twirling his cane, "A flock of space crystals? A swarm?"

As the doctor talks, Simone goes to a panel on the wall and turns a handle which rings a bell for help.

"The snowmen are foot soldiers, mindless predators. But you - you're the clever one. You're Moriarty. So you turn up on a planet, you generate a telepathic field to learn what you can," the doctor says rambling again, using his sonic screwdriver on the door, "and when you've learnt enough, what do you do? You can't conquer the world using snowmen. Snowmen are rubbish in July. You'll have to be better than that. You'll have to evolve."

"Sir, it appears to be stuck!" The clerk says muffled from the outside,

"What have you done? Have you locked the doors?" Simone says, going to the door and pulling on the handles.

"You need to translate yourself into something more, well, human." The doctor continues ignoring Simone.

"Kick it down!" Simone orders,

"To do that you'd need a perfect duplicate of human DNA in ice form - where do you find that?" The doctor says to himself as he turns looks at the desk.

"Sir?" The clerk try's again.

"Get in here! Quickly!" Simone says again,

"I've got a master key somewhere, sir." The clerks muffled voice says.

The doctor goes to Simone's desk, "Let's see. Most opened file... " he says tossing the files in the air, "most viewed page..." The file falls to the floor open, "You really should delete your history!.." He points to the file with his cane, "Governess frozen in pond. Gotcha" he looks over at Simone with a smile.

The clerk says through the door, "Got it, sir!"

"Get in here!" Simone demands and two footmen enter, "Take him downstairs."

They turn around to find the doctor gone, slipped through another door.

LATIMER HOUSE, FRONT, NIGHT

The doctor walks along the border of the pond, scanning it with the sonic screwdriver.

"Body frozen in a pond, the snow gets a good long look at a human being, like a full body scan. Everything they need to evolve. Pond. Good point, Clara and Ebony." The doctor mutters to himself.

He hears footsteps from behind him and he turns to see Strax standing there. "What are you doing here?" He questions Strax's.

"Madame Vastra wondered if you were needing any grenades?" He answers

"Grenades?" Doctor asks Strax sceptically,

"She might have said help." He admits,

"Help for what?"

"Well, your investigation."

"Investigation? Who says I'm investigating? Do you think I'm going to start investigating just because some bird smiles at me?" He says pointing at Strax. "Who do you think I am?"

The doctor turns away just before Strax answers, "Sherlock Holmes."

The doctor steps off the pond edge and turns to face Strax, "Don't be clever, Strax, it doesn't suit you."

"Sorry, sir." Strax says, not meaning it.

"I'm the clever one," the doctor says poking Strax between the eyes, "you're the potato one."

"Yes, sir." Strax says

"Now go away." He says stepping back onto the pond edge.

"Yes... Mr Holmes." Strax says walking away.

"Oi! Shut up, you're not clever or funny and you've got tiny little legs!" The doctor childishly calls out to his retreating back.

Light illuminates the doctor and he turns to see Ebony open the curtains of an upstairs window, he sees Ebony say something and Clara appears at the window next to her. Clara waves and he nervously waves back, she then motions for him to come up. The doctor points at himself and then at her, questioning her intentions.

The doctor turns around and motions with his hands as he talks to himself, "OK, just tell them you're leaving, you're not going up. Leaving, not going up." He turns back and holds up his hand signaling 'five' and gives a thumbs up, "What was that all about –" he smacks his head. "five minutes, where did that come from?" He points at his hand, "You..." He than bites his thumb. As he walks away, the ice on the pond cracks.

LATIMER HOUSE, NURSERY, NIGHT

Ebony's POV

Clara and I help the children as they go to bed. She is sitting on Francesca's bed and I sit on Digbys.

"Am I going to have the nightmare tonight?" Francesca questions us,

"Definitely not." We say as one,

"How do you know?" She asks,

"Because someone's coming to help." Clara answers,

"Who?" She asks as she makes room for Digby to come sit next to her.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." I say,

"Is it one of your stories? Your definitely true ones?" Francesca asks hopefully,

"Huh! All our stories are true." Clara defends.

"Like how you were born behind the clock face of Big Ben, Miss Montague?" Digby asks,

"Accounting for my acute sense of time." Clara says back

"And Miss Clearwater invented fish." Francesca says,

"Because I dislike swimming alone." I say,

"So what's this one?" Digby asks me,

"There's a man called the Doctor. He lives on a cloud in the sky, and all he does, all day every day, is to stop all the children in the world ever having bad dreams. He's clever and has a magic wand that glows and makes noise." I begin

"I've been having bad dreams." Francesca points out,

"He's been on holiday. But I am confident he has now returned to work." Clara takes over, and than sees the candle on the bedside table flicker, "And as a matter of fact, he's right here... " the door opens slowly "Aren't you, Doctor?"

The four of us look to the door. A woman of ice steps through and we scream. It's the old governess made out of ice. The children scramble from the bed and grab my arms as Clara backs away.

"Bloomin' hell!" Clara exclaims dropping the posh accent,

"The children have been very naughty!" The governess squawks,

Clara and I stand in front of the children and we back away. Clara orders, "Get back, now, quickly."

"You're doing your other voice." Digby says terrified.

"Yes, love, did you notice?" Clara asks sarcastically,

"Naughty, naughty children!" The governess squawks,

"RUN!" I scream. We run for the playroom and I bolt the door top to bottom.

"What do we do?" Francesca asks us,

"Frannie, Frannie, imagine her melting." Clara says holding Francesca by the arms.

"What?!" Francesca squeaks confused. I go over to Digby and pull him close.

"In your head, melt her." Clara repeats,

"I can't!" Francesca says loudly,

The governess says through the door, "I'm getting impatient!" The door breaks open. "You have been VERY naughty!"

"What about the man? You said the man was here, the cloud man." Digby says,

"Well, he's not, is he?" I say,

"Where's the Doctor?" Digby asks again,

"We don't know!" Answers Clara,

A puppet appears in the puppet theatre, as the doctor pretends to be Punch says "Doctor? Doctor who?" The puppet disappears and pops up a moment as he uses the sonic on the Governess, causing her to shatter. "That's the way to do it!" The doctor pops up and makes the puppet go for his face, "Oi, Ow!"

The doctor steps out from behind the Miniature Theatre and kneels and uses his sonic on the remains of the governess.

"Where did she go? Will she come back?" Francesca questions.

"No, don't worry. She's currently draining through your carpet." He reassures as he stands "New setting, anti-freeze, and you're very welcome, by the way."

"I'm very grateful." Clara says

"I knew you'd come." I say drawing a look from Clara,

"No, you didn't, because I don't." He says as he walks around and takes off his scarf "Because this isn't the sort of thing I do any more. Next time you're in trouble, don't expect me to..."

The Doctor sees himself in the mirror. He's wearing his bowtie. I look at him with a look of sorrow, Clara comes up behind him.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Clara questions oblivious.

"Sorry, it's just... Didn't know I'd put it on. Old habits..." He says and then straightens his tie.

The room starts to get colder.

"It's cooler." Clara points out,

"Yeah, it is, isn't it? It is very cool. Bow ties are cool!" The doctor exclaims happy

"No, the room. The room is getting colder." Clara says

We look at rug as it moves and something grows underneath it.

"She's coming back! What's she going to do? Is she going to punish me?" Francesca asks frightens once again.

"Uh... uh..." He tries the sonic and it doesn't work. "She's learnt not to melt. Of course, she's not really a governess, she's just a beast. She's going to eat you." He says taking the children by the hand "Run"

The doctor pulls them away. Clara, holding Francesca's other hand, is pulled along. I was pulled along with Digby.

LATIMER HOUSE, FRONT HALL, NIGHT

We run down the front stairs only to stop when Latimer confronts us.

"Children, what is exp... Who the devil are you?! What are you doing in my house?" Latimer demands,

"It's OK! I am Miss Clearwater's gentleman friend, and we've just been upstairs... kissing!" The doctor blurts Out and I elbow him.

Alice comes running in ringing a bell and says to Latimer, "Captain Latimer, in the garden, there's snowmen! And they're just growing, out of nowhere, all by themselves - look!

Alice runs to the front door and opens it to reveal Vastra and Jenny standing there.

"Good evening, I'm a lizard woman from the dawn of time and this is my wife!" Vastra greets,

Alice screams and hurries down the hall only to come face-to-face with Strax.

"This dwelling is under attack! Remain calm, human scum!" Strax orders,

Alice screams and faints. The Doctor runs to the bottom of the stairs and looks at Latimer.

"So! Any questions?" He asks

"You have a... gentleman friend?" He asks perplexed,

"Why is that so unbelievable!?" I demand sharply,

"Well... Umm... You seem to young to have gentleman friend?" He tries to save himself,

"Great, not only am I unattractive I'm also immature!" I growl. Clara sighs and I fume to myself. The doctor walks to a window in the parlour.

"Vastra, what's happening?" The doctor questions,

Vastra, Jenny and Strax follow the Doctor into the room.

"The snow is highly localised, and on this occasion not naturally occurring." Vastra reports,

"It's coming out of that cab parked by the gates." Jenny informs,

"Sir, one pulver grenade would blow these snowmen to smithereens." Strax suggest hopefully.

"They're made of snow, Strax," the doctor says tugging on Straxs ear, "they're already smithereens. See, Clara, Ebony - our friends again."

"Clara, Ebony? Who's Clara and Ebony?" Latimer questions,

"Your current governesses are really former barmaids called Clara and Ebony."

The Governess shuffles her way to the top of the stairs.

"That's the way to do it." The governess squawks,

"Meanwhile, your previous governess is now a living ice sculpture impersonating Mr. Punch. Jenny, what have you got?" The doctor informs,

Jenny throws a grenade that opens a force field around the Governess.

"Should hold it." Jenny says

Strax steps into the hall from the study.

"Sir, this room – one observational window on the line of attack and one defendable entrance." Strax reports to the doctor,

"Right, everyone in there now. Move it. You, carry her." The doctor says to Latimer.

Latimer carries Alice and follows Clara, Ebony and the children to the study. The Doctor takes out his sonic screwdriver and uses it on the Governess. Vastra comes up beside the doctor.

"Nice to see you off your cloud and engaging again." Vastra comments,

"I'm not engaging again, I'm under attack." The doctor retaliates,

"You missed this, didn't you?" Vastra says smugly,

The Doctor swings around, aiming the sonic at Vastra. The governess keeps pounding on the field.

"Shut up!" He says passing Vastra going to the study, "Strax, how long have we got?"

The Doctor enters the study and heads for the desk where he pours a whisky. Francesca and Digby are sitting in chairs in a corner, Clara is kneeling in front of them, while I still fumed in a Conner. Latimer has set Alice down in a chair.

"They're not going to attack. They made no attempt to conceal their arrival. An attack force would never abandon surprise so easily - and they're clearly in a defence formation." Strax informed him.

The doctor than does a fake-box at Strax, "Well done, Straxie, still got it!" He says than, rubs the top of STRAX'S head before kissing it,

"Sir, please do not noogie me during combat prep." Strax says embarrassed.

"So there's something here they want." Vastra muses,

"The Ice Woman." I supply

"Exactly." The doctor said,

"Why's she so important?" Jenny asks,

"Because she's a perfect duplication of human DNA in ice crystal form. The ultimate fusion of snow and humanity." He says pacing and hands Latimer the whisky, "To live here, the snow needs to evolve - and she's the blueprint. She's what they need to become." he snaps his fingers and points at Clara "When the snow melted last night, did the pond?"

"No." Clara says,

"Living ice that will never melt. If the snow gets hold of that creature on the stairs, it will learn to make more of them. It will build an army of ice. And it will be the last day of humanity on this planet." The doctor says.

The doorbell rings.

The doctor cracks his neck before saying "Saty here."

He leaves and after a slight pause, Clara and I follow.

In the front hall the doctor turns to us and says, "Oi, I told you to stay in there."

"Oh, we didn't listen." I say flippantly,

"You do that a lot." The doctor says

"It's why you like us." Clara informs him

"Who said I like you?" The doctor counters

Clara puts her hands on either side of the Doctors face and pulls him into a kiss, I look away felling very awkward. He struggles and tries to break it off. Above them on the stairway, the Governess still tries to break the field. Clara pulls away, ending the kiss. The Doctor is shocked, stunned.

"I think you just did." Clara says smugly,

"You kissed me." The doctor says stunned,

"You blushed." Clara points out,

"And we just... Shut up." The doctor says,

He straightens his tie and heads for the front door. After a little smile from Clara, Clara and I follow. The Doctor opens the door to reveal Simone. The Doctor puts on a stern face and walks up to the other man so they're face-to-face. Behind Simone, snowmen rise.

"Release her to us. You have five minutes." Is all Simone says before walking away. The doctor closes the door and walks back through the hall.

"We need to get her out of here - but keep her away from them." The doctor says.

"How?" I question,

"With this." He answers and pulls out umbrella from stand by stairs, "Do I always have to state the obvious?"

"Those creatures outside, what are they?" Latimer questions the doctor.

"No danger to you, as long as I get that thing out of here!" He says pointing at Latimer, "You, in there - now."

He points back at the study, before walking walking part way the stairs. Clara and I follow, he than pulls out his sonic before using it on the force field.

"What are you doing?" Clara asks

"Between you and me, I can't wait to find out." He says as he moves the field behind us "Right, if you look after everyone here, then I can..." He realises were within the field with him. "Clara. Ebony!"

"Doctor!" Clara and I say back,

The Governess lunges at us but we dodge past her, the Doctor grabbing a hold of Clara's and I hand, pulling us up the stairs.

"That was stupid!" The Doctor scolds,

"You were stupid, too!" Clara defends,

"I'm allowed, I'm good at stupid!" The doctor retaliates

The Governess follows us up the stairs screeching, "That's the way to do it!"

"Why does she keep saying that?" Clara asks,

We stop at the landing, Clara and I standing behind the Doctor as he swings the umbrella at the Governess.

"Mirroring, random mirroring. We need to get on the roof." He explain as the Governess pulls her self together.

Clara and I each grab one of his hands exclaiming, "This way!"

We pull him up the stairs as he complains, "I do the hand grabbing, that's my job, that's always me!"

LATIMER HOUSE, ROOF, NIGHT

The Doctor steps onto the roof through a window, with me right behind him, Clara comes last.

"Come on, quickly!" He encourages,

"Agh!" Clara cries as she gets stuck in the window,

The Doctor turns around and asks, "What are you doing?"

"My bustle is stuck." Clara explains,

"Your bustle?!" The doctor asks preplexed,

The Doctor goes back to the window, puts his arms around her and pulls, causing Them to fall to the roof, Clara lying on top of him. I start to shift around awkwardly, until I spot were the doctor left the umbrella, I walk towards it and pick it up.

"You're going to have to take those clothes off! I didn't mean..." He says starting again as Clara lets out a small gasp.

"I know. I understand, I do." Clara says once there standing up.

"Good." He says relieved.

"What's the plan?" I ask making him look at me in shock, like he forgot I was there.

"Who said I've got a plan?" He says avoiding the question,

"Course you've got a plan. You took that." I answer lifting the umbrella

"Maybe I'm an idiot." He retaliates, taking the umbrella off me,

"You're not, you're clever. Really clever." Clara and I say,

"Are you?" He says as he tosses the umbrella to Clara, "If I've got a plan, what is it? You tell me."

The Governess appears at the window and squawks, "That's the way to do it!"

"Is this a test?" Clara asks warily,

"Yes." He answers.

"What will it do to us?" Clara questions,

"Kill us." The doctor informs us.

"That's the way to do it!" The governess squawks,

The Governess turns into snow, blowing through the window.

"So, come on then - plan, do I have one?"

"I knew straight away." Clara says as she tosses the umbrella back to the doctor.

The snow swirls as the Governess begins to reform.

"No, you didn't." The doctor says tossing it back at Clara.

"Course I did." Clara defends,

"Show me!" The doctor demands

"Why should I?" Clara asks,

"Because we'll be dead in under 30 seconds. Do I have a plan?" The doctor retorts.

"If we'd been escaping, we'd be climbing down the building..." Clara begins,

"If we'd been hiding, we'd be on the other side of the roof." I continue,

"But we're standing right here." We say together,

"So?" He asks,

"So!" Clara says as she reaches up with the umbrella and pulls down the ladder, "After you."

"After you." The doctor says to us,

"After you, Were wearing a dress." I say defensively,

"Eyes front, soldier!" Clara adds in,

"My eyes are always front!" The doctor retorts as he starts up the ladder.

"Mine aren't." Clara says as she watches appreciatively, making me blush once again.

The doctor looks down at my best friend. "Stop it!" He orders,

"No!" Clara says cheekily as I start up the ladder,

Clara clears her throat and faces the GOVERNESS. "I understand you're the previous governess. I regret to inform you the position is taken." Clara informs the ice as she steps onto ladder and taps it with umbrella. "Goodnight."

The ladder retracts and Clara rides it up. The Governess can only watch.

EXT. SKY, NIGHT

Clara reaches the landing at the base of the spiral staircase where the Doctor and Ebony are waiting. Clara ever curious asks, "So you can move your cloud? You can control it."

"No, no-one can control clouds, that would be silly. The wind, a little bit." The doctor says seriously,

The ladder starts to shake, we look down to see the ice lady following us.

"She's following us!" Clara exclaims,

"But how the hell is she climbing the ladder!" I cry in curiosity,

"That's the idea. Keep her away from the snow." The doctor says, ignoring my question, starts to run up the staircase.

"So, barmaid or governess, which is it?" He asks.

Clara and I follow him up the stairs, "That thing is after us, and you want a chat?" Clara asks

The doctor pauses, "Well, we can't chat after we've been horribly killed, can we?" He says sarcastically, before starting up the stairs again.

"How did we get up so high so quick?" Clara questions.

"Clever staircase, it's taller on the inside!" Doctor replies like it's the most normal thing ever.

We reach the top of the staircase, and walk on to the cloud. The Doctor turns around and aims the sonic down the staircase.

"What am I standing on, what's this made of?" Clara asks another question and I walk over to the blue box.

"Super-dense water vapour. Should keep her trapped, for the moment." Doctor answers quickly.

Clara and the doctor cross the cloud to the TARDIS. Which looks battered and burned.

"So you actually live up here? On a cloud, in a box?" Clara asks rapidly.

"I have done, for a long time." The doctor answers another question.

"Blimey, you really know how to sulk." Clara says

"You sure no how to act like a four year old." I say amused.

"I'm not sulking! Nor am I acting like a baby." He defends.

"You live in a box!" Clara shoots back,

"On a cloud." I add

"That's no more a box than you are a governess. Besides there's nothing wrong with a fluffy cloud." He defends once again.

"Oh, spoken like a man! You're the same as all the rest. Sweet little Clara and Ebony, works at the Rose and Crown, ideas above there station!" Clara begins to rant following the Doctor into the TARDIS.

"For your information, we are not sweet on the inside, and I'm certainly not... little." She finishes.

INT. TARDIS

The Doctor switches on the TARDIS lights and Clara and I look about, awed.

"It's called the TARDIS. It can travel anywhere in time and space. And it's mine." The doctor says smugly,

"But it's... Look at it, it's..." Clara and I stutter,

"Go on, say it, most people do." The doctor continues smugly.

Clara and I run outside, going around the exterior of the TARDIS, touching its sides before going back inside.

"It's smaller on the outside!" Clara cries.

"Do you suffer from depression?" I ask.

"OK, that is a first." The doctor says surprised, "and what you mean depressed!"

"Well every things blue and dark ain't it, witch is usually what sad people like to have around." I say like it's the most obvious thing.

The doctor open and closes his mouth like a fish. Clara begins to walk around the console casually. "Is it magic? Is it a machine?" Clara questions.

"It's a ship." He says as he recovers from his fish face.

"A ship?" She asks, going partway up one set of stairs.

"Best ship in the universe." The doctor says proudly.

Clara comes casually down to the console. "Is there a kitchen?" She asks.

"And a sowing room." I add.

"More firsts." He remarks.

"I don't know why I asked that, it's just... I like making soufflés. And Ebony likes making dresses." Clara casually says.

The doctor looks up slowly. "Soufflés?!" He cries to himself.

I move to sit on a weird looking seat, as Clara stands by the open door. "Why are you showing us all this?" Clara asks.

"You followed me, remember - I didn't invite you." The doctor says turning back to the console.

"You're nearly a foot taller than us." She begins, making the Doctor turn around. "You could've reached the ladder without this," she continues and holds up the umbrella. "You took it for me." She says throwing him the umbrella to the Doctor. "Why?" She finishes.

The Doctor reaches into pocket as he walks to her. "I never know why. I only know who." He says holding up a TARDIS key before placing it in her palm and folding her hand.

"What's this? What about Ebony?" She questions.

"Oh Ebony gets one later. When the TARDIS makes another. But to answer your question it's Me. Giving in." He says.

"I don't know why I'm crying..." She says trailing off.

"I do. Remember this - this right now, remember all of it. Because this is the day," he says excitedly, grabbing my hand and exuberantly dances us around the console. "this is the day, this is the day everything begins." He finishes.

While on the side opposite the door, the Doctor sets to work on the controls. The Governess comes up behind Clara, grabbing her and pulling her from the TARDIS.

"Clara!" The doctor and I cry ruining for the door.

Clara struggles as the Governess pulls her backwards towards the edge.

"Get off of me!" Clara shrieks.

The doctor and I rush at the governess, him aiming his sonic at the governess. "Water vapour doesn't stop ice, I should've realised!" He cries.

"How does that help us now!?" I say.

"Get off!" Clara says still struggling.

"Let her go. Let her go now! NOW!" He demands ignoring my question.

"Get off of me!" Clara continues

"Clara!" The doctor and I cry together.

The Doctor and Clara share a moment before the Governess takes another step back and both she and Clara plummet from the cloud. Even while falling, the Governess tries to reach for Clara. The Doctor and I run to the edge and leans over.

The doctor says a muted "No-o-o-o-o!"

I yell "Clara."

INT. LATIMER HOUSE, LATIMER'S STUDY, NIGHT

3rd person POV.

Those gathered in the study hear a thud.

"What was that?" Vastra asks alarmed.

Vastra and Jenny look out the window into the front yard and see Clara lying in the snow surrounded by snowmen.

"It's Clara." Jenny says horrified.

Vastra looks at a handheld device.

"Dear God." Latimer says coming to the window.

"Oh, dear God, where did she fall from?" He asks.

Vastras device reads "No Life Signs Detected".

"We have to get her inside." Latimer states as he heads for the door.

"Those things will kill you!" Vastra warns.

"She's hurt." Is all Latimer says.

"She's dead." She states coldly.

Latimer stops at the door and looks back at Vastra. Vastra and Jenny then look outside. They then hear the TARDIS.

"What is that? What is happening?!" Latimer asks.

Outside the TARDIS materializes around CLARA.

"He's bringing her in." Vastra answers

INT. TARDIS

Clara lies on the floor of the TARDIS, chunks of ice, remains of the Governess, scattered about her.

INT. LATIMER HOUSE, LATIMER'S STUDY, NIGHT

Clara is lying on a table as Strax scans her with Vastra device. Above the table floats a pulsing red light of energy. Latimer stands at the opposite side of the table from Strax, Jenny stands with her back against the wall and Vastra is standing behind Strax.

"That green woman said she was dead, how can she be alive now?" Latimer asks,

"This technology has capacities and abilities beyond anything your puny human mind could possibly understand. Try not to worry." Strax states annoyed.

Vastra enters the TARDIS.

INT. TARDIS

The Doctor is standing by the console using the sonic on a piece of ice from the Governess, he looks very determined. While Ebony sat in the pilot seat, with a blanket around her and a cup of tea clutched in her hands. Her body shook, she was pale and her eyes red. He puts the piece into a tin box decorated with a map of the London Underground resting on the console and takes out another. He repeats the process.

"Isn't the creature still a danger? It could reform." Vastra asks.

"No, not in here." He replies shortly.

"Then you should be with Miss Clara." Vastra informs

"She's going to be fine, I know she is, she has to be." The doctor says.

"Doctor, at least Miss Ebony should be out there. Clara's injuries are severe. That equipment will bring back anyone for a while, but long term..." Vastra says trailing off.

"It was my fault. I am responsible for what happened to Clara, she was in my care!" Doctor says, almost shouting.

"What is the point of blaming yourself?" She asks calmly.

"None. Because she's going to live." He says, jaw clenching

INT. LATIMER HOUSE, LATIMER'S STUDY, NIGHT

The Doctor steps out of the TARDIS. He hands the box of ice to Jenny before walking over to Clara. He leans over, takes one of her hands in his and strokes her head. She opens her eyes.

"Hello." He whispers.

"They all think I'm going to die, don't they? Even Ebony." Clara says weakly.

"And I know you're going to live." He continues.

"How?" Clara asks softly.

The doctor reaches into his jacket pocket. "I never know how." He whispers and pulls out the TARDIS key. "I just know who." He says. kissing the key and placing it in her hand then kissing it.

"The green lady... she said you were the saver of worlds once. Are you going to save this one?" Clara asks hopefully.

"If I do, will you come away with me?" He asks

"Only if Ebony can come." She states.

"Well then." He says kissing her forehead.

"Merry Christmas." He whispers.

The Doctor stands and straightens his tie. He then takes the box from Jenny and leaves the room.

INT. LATIMER HOUSE, FRONT HALL, NIGHT

The Doctor opens the front door. Simeon is standing there, surrounded by snowmen.

The doctor holds up the box, "I have in my hand a piece of the Ice Lady. Everything you need to know about how to make ice people. Is that what you want? See you at the office." The doctor says calmly before closing the door.

INT. TARDIS

The Doctor strides into the TARDIS followed by Vastra. He works the controls furiously. Ebony had moved and was now crouched on a set of stairs, her head in her hands.

"So then, Doctor, saving the world again? Might I ask why? Are you making a bargain with the universe? You'll save the world to let her live?" Vastra asks

"Yes! And don't you think, after all this time and everything I've ever done, I'm owed this one?" He demands

"I don't think the universe makes bargains." Ebony says horsely.

"It was my fault." The Doctor snaps.

Vastra walks forward and grips him by the lapels. "Well then, better save the world." She remarks.

The Doctor puts the TARDIS in motion..

INT. GREAT INTELLIGENCE HQ, STUDY, NIGHT

Simeon opens the door to his office. The Doctor is sitting at his desk, legs crossed and resting on its surface. Vastra is standing behind him, with her arm around Ebony.

"You promised us something. Have you brought it?" Simeon asks stiffly.

"Big fella here's been very quiet while you've been out - which is only to be expected considering who he really is." The doctor says, ignoring stands up and holds the box, before handing it to Ebony.

"Know what this is, big fella?" The doctor asks as he walks to the centre of the room.

"I do not understand these markings." The intelligence says coldly.

"A map of the London Underground, 1967 - key strategic weakness in metropolitan living, if you ask me, but then I have never liked a tunnel..." He answers, rambling.

"Enough of this. We are powerful, but on this planet we are limited. We need to learn to take human form. The Governess is our most perfect replication of humanity..." The Intelligence thunders.

The Doctor has taken out the sonic screwdriver and uses it on the Intelligence causing its voice to change, turning to that of a young boy.

"What's happening to its voice?" Ebony asks.

"Just stripping away the disguise." He answers.

"No, stop! Stop that! Cease, I command you!" The intelligence says panicked.

Simeon slowly falls back against the desk for support.

"It sounds like a child." Vastra remarks.

"Of course it sounds like a child, it IS a child. Simeon as a child, the snow has no voice without him." The doctor says, with an ain't you stupid tone.

"Don't listen to him, he's ruining everything!" The intelligence cry's even

"How long has the Intelligence been talking to you?" The doctor asks.

"I was a little boy. He was my snowman... He spoke to me." Simone says horsely.

FLASHBACK

EXT. BACK GARDEN, DAY

Young Walter Simone is making his Snowman.

"They're silly." The snowman says.

"But the snow doesn't talk, does it - it's just a mirror." The doctor says in the background.

FLASHBACK

EXT. BACK GARDEN, DAY

"I don't want to talk to them. They're silly." Walter says to the snowman.

"They're silly." The snowman agree.

"It just reflects back everything we think and feel and fear." The doctor continues.

FLASHBACK

EXT. BACK GARDEN, DAY

"I don't need anyone else." Walter says.

"Don't need anyone else." The snowman continues to believe.

"You poured your darkest dreams into a snowman - and look," the doctor says triumphantly points to globe. "look what it became!"

"I don't understand." Vastra and Ebony say.

The doctor walks up to the globe. "It's a parasite feeding on the loneliness of a child and the sickness of an old man." The doctor begins his voice rising, walks back towards Simeon.

"Carnivorous snow meets Victorian values... and something terrible is born." The doctor finishes.

"We can go on! And do everything we planned." The Intelligence pleads.

"Oh, yes, and what a plan! A world full of living ice people. Oh, dear me, how very Victorian of you." The doctor says sarcastically.

"What's wrong with Victorian values?" Simeon asks offended, before he

lunges at Ebony and grabs the box of ice. Causing Ebony to slip and fall.

Vastra rushes forward to take back the box, the doctor holds up a hand to stop her. Vastra decides to help Ebony up.

"Are you sure?" The doctor asks

"I have always been sure!" Simeon says offended.

Simeon opens the box and reaches in to take a piece of ice. Instead, he grabs the memory worm which bites his hand. He groans and keels over on his side.

"Good." The doctor begins coldly bending over.

"I'm glad you think so, since your entire adult life is about to be erased. No parasite without a host, without you, it will have no voice, without the governess, it will have no form." He finishes just as cold.

"What... What's happening, what's happening, what did you do?" The intelligence asks panicked.

The doctor stands, "You've got nothing left to mirror any more. Goodbye." The doctor states

"What did you... Did you... Did you..." The intelligence cries, the voice and energy fade away before resuming as if nothing happened.

"Did you really think it would be so easy?" The intelligence says amused.

"That's not possible. How is that possible?" The doctor asks curiously.

Vastra looks to the window, "Doctor!" Vastra cries.

The Doctor runs over and looks out the window at the snow.

EXT. LATIMER HOUSE, FRONT, NIGHT

The snowmen grow taller and growl.

INT. LATIMER HOUSE, LATIMER'S STUDY, NIGHT

Jenny has been keeping watch, "They're growing! The snowmen are growing!" She cries

Latimer comes to the window, "What do we do?" He asks.

INT. GREAT INTELLIGENCE HQ, STUDY, NIGHT

The Doctor, Ebony and Vastra stand at the base of the globe.

"But you were just Dr Simeon. You're not real, he dreamed you, how can you still exist?" The doctor asks bewildered.

"Now the dream outlives the dreamer and can never die. Once I was the puppet. Now I pull the strings!" The intelligence says proudly, Simone rises up from the floor behind them, charged with electricity. The Intelligence speaks through him Simone, "I have tried so long to take on human form. By erasing Simeon, you made space for me."

Simeon's face is blue with cold, frost covering his skin. "I fill him now." The intelligence says boastfully.

Vastar pulls her sword from its sheath and moves to attack Simone, but he flings her puts his hands around the Doctors throat, pushing him down to the floor. Ebony cries out in panic.

"More than snow, more than Simeon - even this old body is strong in my control."

Simone reaches his hand to touch the Doctors face, his skin. The Doctor groans.

"Do you feel it?" The intelligence says smugly.

Simeon's hand touches the Doctor's face and steam rises from his skin as the heat leaves his body and his skin begins to turn blue and cold.

"Winter is coming! Winter is coming!" The intelligence cries happily.

INT. LATIMER HOUSE, LATIMER'S STUDY, NIGHT

Strax is watching over Clara

"No, you must fight! Hang on and fight, boy, you can do it!" Strax demands,

Latimer comes to stand beside the table.

"Captain Latimer..." Clara says, weakly. Latimer grips her hand.

"your children... they are afraid. Hold them." Clara demands.

Latimer looks to his children, remarking "It's not really my area."

"It is now." Clara says weakly.

A single tear falls from her eye. Outside, there is a flash of lightening and Jenny turns to look out the window.

EXT. LONDON, NIGHT

The snow turns to rain.

INT. GREAT INTELLIGENCE HQ, STUDY, NIGHT

The snow inside the globe turns to water, causing Simeon falls back from the Doctor and curls up in pain.

"What's happening?" The intelligence, demands panicked.

The Doctor moves to Simeon to examine him. Vastra gets up and looks at the globe. Ebony fowling behind her.

"Doctor! The globe. It's turning to rain. All of it, the snow, look." Ebony exclaims, moving to clutch his hand.

The Doctor looks at the globe before turning back to Simeon. Simeon looks at his trembling hands before dropping them to his side. The Doctor feels for a pulse.

"He's dead. What happened?" Vastra asks

"The snow mirrors, that's all it does. It's mirroring something else now. Something so strong, it's drowning everything else." He begins answering before he runs to the window, opens it and lets the rain fall into his palm.

"There was a critical mass of snow at the house. If something happened there..." He finishes before he licks his hand.

Ebony tastes the rain, "Salty. Salt water rain." She remarks

"It's not raining. It's crying. The only force on Earth that could drown the snow, a whole family crying on Christmas Eve." The doctor cries amazed.

INT. LATIMER HOUSE, LATIMER'S STUDY, NIGHT

Clara's tears fall to the floor only to be absorbed by the rug.

INT. GREAT INTELLIGENCE HQ, STUDY, NIGHT

The Doctor looks at Vastra before running to the TARDIS, taking Ebony's hand.

EXT. LATIMER HOUSE, FRONT, NIGHT

The snowmen start to melt in the rain.

INT. LATIMER HOUSE, LATIMER'S STUDY, NIGHT

The Doctor, Vastra and Ebony step out from the TARDIS.

"I'm sorry. There was nothing to be done. She has moments only." Strax informs them sadly. Ebony lets out a startled gasp, rushing to Clara and grabbing her hand.

Latimer has his arms around Francesca and Digby as they cry against his chest. Digby turns his head and watches as the Doctor approaches the table and kneels.

"We saved the world, Clara, you me and Ebony. We really, really did.

"Will you go back... to your cloud?" Clara asks weakly.

"No more cloud. Not now." The doctor promises

"Why not?" She asks, closing her eyes.

"It rained." The doctor says as he bows his head.

"Run." Clara says weakly,

Causing the doctor to lift his head.

"Run, you clever boy." Clara continues, opening her eyes.

"And remember." She breathes her last breathe.

Outside, church bells begin to ring.

"It's Christmas. Christmas Day." Jenny says amazed.

EXT. GRAVEYARD, DAY

Latimer, Francesca and Digby stand by the side of Clara's freshly-dug grave. The Doctor, Ebony, Vastra and Jenny watch from a distance. Vastra is wearing her veil and the Doctor holds a bouquet of flowers.

"And what about the Intelligence? Melted with the snow?" Vastra asks.

"No, I shouldn't think so. It learned to survive beyond physical form." The doctor answers.

"Well, we can't be in much danger from a disembodied Intelligence that thinks it can invade the world with snowmen." Jenny says.

"Or that the London Underground is a key strategic weakness." Ebony says amused

The Doctor reaches into his pocket and pulls out a TARDIS key, turning to Ebony. "I'm sorry I didn't pay much attention to you Ebony." He says.

"It's alright doctor, I'm just Ebony. And she's the amazing Clara. I'm just nobody." Ebony remarks sadly.

"Don't say that, Ebony. You are really important, everyone is. So I'm wondering if you would like to come with me?" He asks, handing her a key.

"I would Doctor, but someone has to look after the children." Ebony replies, plucking the key from his fingers. Ebony gives him one more smile, before walking to the children.

The doctor sighs sadly, before turning to his friends, pulling out a calling card he had taken from Simeon. "The Great Intelligence... rings a bell... the Great Intelligence?" He asks, while Latimer, Ebony and the children leave.

The Doctor approaches the grave.

"Doctor?" Jenny calls, looking at Vastra.

Vastra and Jenny walk over to find the Doctor kneeling by the grave, looking at the headstone. He looks up at their approach before turning back to the marker.

"I never knew her name, her full name." He says amazed

The name that is beautifully carved into the stone says "Clara Oswin Oswald".

The doctor dives in to his memory:

"Oswin Oswald, junior entertainment manager, Starship Alaska." A girl who looks like Clara States.

A red head stood beside her, "And her best friend Ebony."

"Entertainer girls..." The doctor breathes, "Oswin and Ebony it was them. It was those girls again." He stands, "I never saw there faces the first time with the Daleks, but there voices, it was the same voice."

"Doctor?!" Jenny cries.

"The same woman, twice, and she died both times, the same woman!" The doctor says happily

"Doctor, what are you talking about?" Vastra demands.

"Something's going on, something impossible, something..." The doctor begins as he backs away.

"Right, you two stay here, stay right here, don't move an inch." He finishes as he turns and hurries away.

"Are you coming back?" Vastra calls at his back.

"Shouldn't think so!" The doctor replies.

"But where are you going?" Vastra asks.

The doctor stops and turns around. "To find her, to find Clara and possibly Ebony!" He says laughing before he runs runs off.

Jenny looks at Vastara, "But Clara's dead and Ebony's still here. What's he talking about, finding them?" Jenny ask

"I don't know, but perhaps the universe makes bargains after all." Vastra says knowingly.

Vastra looks at the headstone. Underneath Clara's name, it reads "Remember me for we shall meet again."

PRESENT DAY

Clara's gravestone is now chipped and mottled with age and moss. Three women are walking through the graveyard. One woman stops just away from the others.

"Where are you going?" The woman who stopped ask.

"Short cut." The two of the reply at once.

"Through there? I hate this place! Don't you guys think it's creepy?" She asks

"No," they both say turning around revelling booth to look just like Clara and Ebony, "We don't believe in ghosts."

INT. TARDIS

The Doctor runs down from the upper level, ringing the console room and punctuates his words by flipping a switch on a different panel.

The doctors cries, "Clara! Oswin! Oswald!" He looks at the monitor, "Watch me run!"


End file.
